The Bishounen Ghost Boy
by ObiOtaku16
Summary: Danny Fenton is just minding his own business one day when a strange obsessive girl pretending to be a ghost opens up a portal, flinging him into a very familiar world. As he gets help to return to his universe, lots of chaos erupt in this spin-off.
1. How Do You Catch Danny?

The Bishounen Ghost Boy  
Ch.1-How Do You Catch Danny?  
  
Danny Fenton is just minding his own business one day when a strange obsessive ghost opens up a portal, flinging him into a very familiar world. As he gets help to return to his universe, lots of chaos and bad puns about bacon erupt in this spin-off of my other story, Fairy Odd Parents Goes Anime! Please read and review!   
  
"...Gah! Why didn't anyone wake me up!?" Danny cried as he practically flew down the stairs to the breakfast table. His older sister Jazz rolled her eyes as she read the newspaper and drank her orange juice. "I tried waking you up, sweetie, and you said you were going to get up." Danny's mom said as she made pancakes on the stove. "And you actually believed me?!" The fourteen-year-old said as he ate his breakfast. "Well if you were a ghost, then you don't have to wake up! You know why? Because you're already dead, that's why! Hahah! Oh, I love that joke!" Danny's dad laughed. "...Uh, yeah...funny Dad...ha ha..." Danny said dully, rolling his eyes.  
  
After he finished, he grabbed his stuff and put on his shoes. "Bye everyone! Love you!" Danny said as he went out the door. But before he did, he looked in a mirror next to the door and ran a hand through his ebony hair. "Oh yeah..." He said, winking at his reflection. He stopped, and studied himself. "...Eww...I sound like Quagmire off of Family Guy." Danny said, wrinkling his nose. He then went out and started walking towards the bus stop. His best friends Sam and Tucker were waiting for him. "Hey man, what's shaking?" Tucker asked, exchanging high fives with his friend. "Oh nothing much...except that I'm bored." Danny said. A few minutes passed by, and he was still bored.  
  
"Where's the friggin' bus!?" As he screamed, a figure watched him from behind a bush, smirking evilly. "...Even if I can't get fairy boy or his pink- hatted brat to join my 'collection,' I can still have Danny Phantom! Muahahahaha!" Danny stopped screaming and blinked. "Hey, did you guys hear something like evil laughter behind me in that bush?" He asked. "...Um no." His friends said. "Oh, must be my imagination then." Danny then continued screaming. Just as he was about to take another breath, he saw that it turned blue. "Guys! There's a ghost about!" he said. "What? Did you say toast?" They asked, taking of their headphones.  
  
Danny rolled his blue eyes and quickly transformed into his ghostly self and went after the ghost. It seemed to be a girl with brown hair and green eyes. "Ah ha! You can't get away from me, ghost girl!" He said dramatically, pointing a finger at her. "So Danny Phantom...we meet again!" she cackled. Danny had a confused look on his face. "...Do I know you?" he asked. The ghost girl blinked. "Well uh...not really...but all I know is that...uh...I want you to join my collection!" she finally laughed evilly, getting a look from the ghost boy. "Okay ...right ...well then, you're harmless from what I can tell." "No, I'm not!" The ghost girl cried angrily. "My name is Mara, and I'm an evil anime otaku who's bent on taking over the world by capturing pretty bishounen for my own evil uses!"  
  
Danny laughed out loud. "A bishounen trainer, right?" He looked at himself, smirking. "I don't see no pretty boy here!" Mara got angry and whipped out a ghost box. "...Oh crap." Danny said as he saw it. Mara pressed a button, and sucked the ghost boy up. "Hey! Let me out you obsessive chick!" Danny yelled from the box and it wiggled. Taking off the ghost disguise, she then took out a remote control and opened up a portal to a very familiar world. She tossed in the box and leapt into it. "Muahahaha! One down, two more to still capture!"  
  
Oh great...now what's going to happen? Will Danny get out of the ghost box? Will he ever find his way home? And...let's hope there's not going to be a threesome...  
  
Wanda: NOOO! EVIL! 


	2. Danny Escapes And Enjoys Sucky Fighting

The Bishounen Ghost Boy  
Ch.2- Danny Escapes And Enjoys Sucky Fighting  
  
Danny manages to escape from the ghost box when a familiar trio runs into Mara, and he gets front row seats to a match that would never be seen on Pay-Per-View...Mara versus Timmy! Who would win?  
  
"LET ME GO YOU PSYCHOTIC KIDNAPPER!!" Danny screamed from the box as Mara ignored him, whistling to herself. It bounced around as he struggled to free himself, but it just wasn't happening. Mara stopped and hit the box with her free hand. "Quiet there you!" Danny growled under his breath but obeyed. He didn't want anyone to find out he was a ghost after all. The bishounen trainer laughed evilly to herself as she continued walking down the road with a destination in mind. "...Are we there yet?" Danny asked dully.  
  
In the meantime, Timmy and his fairy godparents Wanda and Cosmo were enjoying their walk down the street disguised as pink and green dogs. "...You know what? Mara never leaves us alone anymore. How the hell can we get privacy if she keeps trying to barge in on us!?" Timmy remarked. "...Yeah, not to mention your freaky elementary school teacher still stalking you even after six years." Cosmo added. He then suddenly stopped and slowly looked around, sensing something. He sniffed the air, and gazed down the street. The green dog's eyes widened as he realized who was coming. "CRAP!! IT'S MARA!!!" Timmy and Wanda quickly dove into a bush, dragging Cosmo behind them as an afterthought.  
  
"...Are we there yet?" The trio heard a voice of a bored 14-year old coming from the box Mara was carrying. "No." She snorted. "...See! I told you talking boxes were real! But did you listen?!" Cosmo retorted. "Will you keep it down? Obviously Mara captured some helpless person and will use him for evil purposes." Wanda whispered to him. "...That's injustice!" Cosmo gasped. "Well duh! That's what we've been trying to tell you how many times now?" Timmy asked. "Er...twice?" "...Shut up." Cosmo closed his mouth. "Are we there yet?" The box asked again.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Came the voice again. "For the last time, no! And don't make me hurt you, Phantom!" Mara growled and kicked the box. "Ouch! What the hell do you got on? Spiked boots!?" The bishounen trainer picked up the box again and proceeded to keep walking, but Timmy finally leaped out of the bush to rescue the helpless box because Wanda and Cosmo forced him to. "Mara! Let go of that talking box right now!" he said, pointing at her. She sneered and put a hand on her hips. "Oh ho, so we meet again, Timmy Turner...for the last time!" She laughed, whipping out a bazooka gun with her free hand.  
  
Mara threw the box to the side, where it managed to land on its side in the middle of the street. "Um...hello? Is anyone out there? Could someone please get me out of here? I hear cars coming, and that's not cool...right?" Danny asked, trying to wiggle the box at least far enough to get off the road. Cosmo gasped from the bush. "Oh no! Talking box is going to get run over if we don't do something!" Wanda looked at him. "...You're right! Get out there!" She booted a now transformed green cat out on the sidewalk. Cosmo grumbled as he rubbed his back. "I don't see why I can't be lazy this time." He then proceeded to walk into the road.  
  
In the meantime, Timmy growled as he looked at the bazooka gun pointing towards him. "You'll never get away with treating guys like Poke'mon around me! Bring it on Mara!' And with that, she launched a missile at the teenager. Timmy leapt out of the way and things suddenly were going all Matrix-like. He avoided the missile and flipped to the side, where he whipped out a paint ball gun and shot a couple rounds at her. Mara saw this, and ducked backwards, letting the paint balls fly past her. The missile hit a stop sign and blew up as Timmy and Mara touched the ground in battle stances. Everything then went normally as the explosion created a really cool background sound effect as they stared each other down in the midst of it.  
  
"Nice...didn't think you'd fight back, Turner." Mara smirked. "I learned a few tricks the last time we met." He said. Mara made a few cheesy martial arts moves and finished with a Ranma1/2-like stance. Timmy, who really didn't know any martial arts, punched the air with his fists and jumped side to side. The bishounen trainer then flew at the teen in a parody of Dragonball Z. Timmy also did too, and they started fighting in the air. Timmy blocked all of Mara's punches and kicked her in the back, sending her flying into the ground. But Mara quickly stopped herself and touched the ground before flying up and punching the teen in the stomach. He let out a gasp before she clubbed him in the head. Timmy crashed into the ground, creating a big gigantic hole in the cement.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think they knew how to fight." Wanda said, watching them. "Nah, they really suck...they're just trying make it look cool..." Cosmo said as he brought back the box to the bush. "Oh..." "Hey! Get me out of here!" The box said. "...Oh yeah! We forgot." The pink fairy opened the box and she and Cosmo turned into leaves before Danny came out. "Man, I thought for sure I'd die in there...hey cool! Sucky Dragonball Z-like fighting between that psycho and a pink-hatted teenager!" He exclaimed, poking his head out of the bush. Little did he know someone was standing over him as he changed back into his normal self.  
  
Timmy managed to get back up and glared at Mara. "Buahahaha! Give up! You can't win!" She laughed. The teenager brushed off the dust on his clothes and stood there. "Eh? What's that annoying pink aura I feel from you?" She asked, studying him. "..." Timmy said nothing but concentrated. The rubble around him began to slowly pick up, and hovered in the air around him. The clouds started flying in another direction as a strange power surrounded Timmy's body. "Whoa...it's like...he has a hidden power." Danny said in awe as the ground rumbled under him. Timmy finally crouched down, and started to yell insanely. Within a few seconds, his eyes turned green, and his hair grew spiky and...pink?  
  
"...I didn't know he can make Super Saiyajin transformations all fruity." Wanda observed. "Actually he really can't turn SSJ...that's just only to make the rest of the fighting look cool." Cosmo explained. "Oh, okay...well that explains all the parodies then." "...FOURTH WALL!" Danny yelled as they heard a wall crash somewhere. "...Darn! You heard us?" Wanda asked. "I can hear you guys from a mile away." He said. "Great...there goes the neighborhood." The pink fairy groaned. Danny started freaking out. "What? Who said that? Who's talking?" He asked, whipping his head around. "..." Timmy finished his transformation with a smirk on his face. "Prepared to be defeated Mara?" "Bring it on!" Mara yelled. "It's already been brought girl." He said, bobbing his head and snapping his fingers.  
  
With a yell of rage, she also turned SSJ-like, her pink hair floating around her face. Timmy looked a bit shocked, but quickly dismissed it as he flew up. Within a couple of seconds, they started fighting in a manner that any WWE wrestler would do. "Take that!" Mara took a stick and started beating the crap out of Timmy. He retaliated by taking a steel chair that was randomly placed somewhere and hit her over the head with it. Mara took a pipe and clubbed Timmy in the back. He in return got a table and threw it at her, breaking it into several pieces. It looked like not one fighter was backing down as it continued for several more minutes. "BOO! YOU GUYS ARE BORING!" Cosmo yelled at them. "CAN'T YOU THINK OF ANYTHING ORIGINAL UP THERE!?" Danny and Wanda nodded with bored looks on their faces.  
  
"...He's right...we're running out of stuff anyway." Timmy said. "Oh yeah, that's true...." Mara and Timmy floated back down and thought for a few seconds. They then suddenly glared at each other and hooked thumbs together. "One two three four...I declare a thumb war!" They announced. Cosmo, Wanda, and Danny face-faulted on the ground as the teens fought each other's thumbs. They had looks of utter concentration but... "Ha! I win!" Timmy laughed as he pinned down Mara's thumb. "Now you're going to have to let that box go like we agreed." "Blast! You might've won this time, Timmy! But I'll be back!" And with that said, Mara took off her pink wig and leaped away, cackling evilly.  
  
"...I didn't pay a dollar just to watch crappy fighting like that!" Cosmo exclaimed, turning into his normal bishounen self. "You never paid for anything, Cosmo. It happened out of nowhere." Wanda said, rolling her eyes as she joined him. "...Oh yeah..." Timmy took off his pink spiky hair and put it away. "Well, did you guys get that talking box back?" He asked. "Yeah...I didn't know you made a bet with Mara or whatever the hell her name is." Danny said, coming out of the bush. "Whoa...are you an alien in disguise?" Cosmo asked. The black-haired bishounen rolled his eyes. "Actually, ...I figured I'd randomly say something and hopefully she would agree. I didn't expect you to be in the box." Timmy explained sheepishly.  
  
"WHAT! You'd just leave me with her if you lost!?" Danny yelled. "Hey, I didn't know...seriously." "Oh...well then, I might as well introduce myself...I'm Danny Fenton and I'm 14 years old. I somehow appeared in your world and I'd like to get back before Mara the-psycho tries to capture me again. Even-I- though-I don't-see-what-the-point-is-when-I-can-just-turn-into-a-ghost-and- go-through-things-oh-crap-I-did-not-just-tell-you-my-secret..." He groaned. Timmy shook his hand, not even completely sure if the other boy was speaking English by the way he mumbled a lot in the last sentence. "Well, uh...my name is Timmy Turner, and I'm 16 years old. You're welcome to stay with us until we help you find a way home. My parents don't really understand me so I-have-two-fairy-godparents-named-Cosmo-and-Wanda-who- grant-me-wishes-because-I-have-a-lousy-life-darn-it-I-just-revealed-my- secret-too." Timmy sighed in frustration.  
  
"...Um...did you hear a word they said?" Wanda asked Cosmo. "Nope...it sounded like two Arnold Schwarzenegers or whatever his name is trying to talk around marbles in his mouth." He commented dryly. "...Hmm, I thought so." She said. Timmy and Danny stared at each other nervously. "Uh...you didn't happen to hear any randomly said things, did you?" They asked at the same time. "What? No, of course not." They answered again. "...Weird..." They looked at each other. "Timmy, I think it's okay to introduce Danny to us. He's from a different world from ours, and besides, he already sees us." Wanda said. "That's cool with me." Timmy and Danny said. "...Crap! We did it again! Why can't you say something else?" They yelled at each other. "...I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Cosmo looked at the pink fairy. "Crap...do we really have to share the bed now?" WHACK! "OW!" 


	3. Getting To Know You're An Idiot

The Bishounen Ghost Boy  
Ch.3- Getting to Know You're An Idiot  
  
After the little ahem "fight" between Timmy and Mara, our trio gets to know Danny, and find out there is more to him than meets the eye. (Considering that they kept mumbling in the last chapter and couldn't hear jack diddily...u.u) Too bad Crocker finds out too...  
  
"...So the new kid's half-ghost, eh?" Crocker said, watching Timmy and the strange new kid with black hair yelling at each other from the other side of the street in a bush. "...Hmm...maybe if I reveal to the world what that punk and his newfound friend is, then those fools will have believe that there really is...MAGICAL CREATURES!!" He twitched. "I mean, FAIRIES!!" He twitched again, falling out of the bush. Timmy and Danny jumped as they saw Crocker on the ground across the road. "What the!? ...Who's that and why is he spying on us?" Danny demanded. "...Uh, pay no attention to me who is now getting up and leaving!" Crocker picked up the bush and then ran away.  
  
"That's my old elementary teacher Denzel Crocker." Timmy explained, rolling his eyes. "I call him the 'Crockpot.'" "I heard that Turner!" Crocker's voice yelled from down the street. "Dude! Why are you still within earshot of us, you stalker!?" Danny yelled at him. "Don't make me go over there and open up some Samckdown on you!" Crocker shouted some words at the younger teen but they ignored him as they walked down the street towards the Turner house. "...Blast! I'll show those punks what I can do! Nobody calls me a stalker unless I say so!" Crocker growled. Suddenly, a police car drove up to the teacher. "...Who are you and why were you spying on those teenagers and their pink and green dogs?" A police officer asked.  
  
"Um...well...you see...I wasn't really stalking them!" Crocker tried to explain. "...Uh huh.... Right...sure, that's what all child molesters say." The officer said with a bored tone. "I am not a child molester!" The teacher yelled. The evil teacher tried to run away but the officer got out and tackled him to the ground before he could run even a single step. "Don't you dare!" He managed to wrestle Crocker onto his stomach and cuffed his wrists behind him. "No! I'm INNOCENT!!" Crocker wailed as the officer hauled him inside the back seat of the patrol car. " Cindy we have a 3-4-6, ...I caught a child molester stalking two innocent teenagers..." The officer spoke into his speaker-thingy.  
  
"I'm bringing him in now..." The officer then got into his car and started the engine, with Crocker trying to explain that it wasn't what it looked like. The officer just snorted and started the engine, driving off. In the meantime as the car passed by Timmy and Danny, they heard Crocker screaming at them. "CURSE YOU NO GOOD PUNKS!!" The teens looked behind them before they looked at each other. "Funny...I thought that sounded like Crocker in that police car." Timmy said. "Nah...I bet there's all sorts of weird people around here...and I've only been here for an hour." Danny said. "Maybe you're right...I never thought of that..." And with that done, the quartet finally got to Timmy's house.  
  
Before Timmy could open the front door, his parents kicked it open, letting it slam against the side. "HI! You're Timmy's new friend, aren't you?" Mom Turner asked. "Uh..." The young teen started. "Come in, come in!" She ushered a confused Danny into the house. "Is she your mom? ...How did she know I was even with you?" He whispered to Timmy. "Yes, and news travels fast around here." Timmy answered dully. Dad Turner came running into the living room, but since he had a paper bag over his head, he ran into a wall, making everyone wince. "What's going on!? I can't see! I've gone blind!" He screamed like a girl while running around with his arms flailing.  
  
"...And that would be my dad." Timmy said, slapping his face with his hand in frustration. Danny blinked, wondering if they were even his parents and that Timmy didn't adopt them or something. "Hey son, who's your new friend?" Dad asked with the paper bag still on his head. "...And why are you brown all of a sudden?" He gasped. "You've stayed out in the sun for too long, haven't you?! Now you're a paper bag!" Danny's mouth dropped open at Dad's stupidity. Timmy took a deep breath to calm down his annoyance and reached up to take the bag off his dad's head. Dad gasped again as he saw his son. "I can see, it's a miracle!" he then picked up Timmy and started squeezing him in a fierce hug. "Are you an angel!?"  
  
"Dad...stop...you're...choking...me!" He wheezed with his face turning blue. Dad blinked, and released Timmy. "Whoops...sorry..." he then turned to Danny. "...Hi! I'm Dad, Timmy's dad!" He then took the teen's hand and started shaking it vigorously. "...Er...I...I'm D...Danny...D...Danny F...Fenton." He managed to say as he kept moving wildly around. "And I'm Mom!" Mom greeted, pushing Dad out of the way and hugging Danny. "Er...nice to meet you Mrs. Turner." He said. "Oh ho...you don't need to call me that...call me Mom." "...Okay...Mom..." Timmy grumbled as he rubbed his neck. "I'm taking Danny up to my room so we can hang out." He quickly yanked Danny out of Mom's bear hug much to his relief.  
  
"Okay, but make sure that you keep the bedroom door open." Mom called out as they went up the stairs. "Why? We're not going to do anything in there! Just talk and hang out!" Timmy called. "Still, I'm just worried considering you two alone in a bedroom with the door closed..." She started. "MOM! Why are you even thinking like that?" Timmy cried. "I'm just saying! I'm your mother after all!" "...Fine, I'll leave the door open a little bit then." "Good for you, son!" Dad said. Timmy snorted to himself as he walked to his room with Danny behind him. "Mom's got a point Timmy. I know what you're going through." A Cosmo wristband said to him. "What do you mean?" Timmy whispered.  
  
"It's called puberty son, and it's not pretty." Cosmo said. "...Are you saying I'm horny!?" Timmy yelled at him. "...Uh...yes?" he asked. The blue-eyed teenager took off the wristband and started pounding him in his hand. "Ouch! Watch it with your Godzilla fists!" Cosmo yelled. Danny's eyes were wide in shock as the green wristband talked. "...T...Timmy...your thingy is talking." He stuttered. "...Oh...uh...that's nothing really..." Timmy tried to hide Cosmo, but Danny fished him out of his hand. "...Uh...hi! Remember me?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"...You have fairy godparents!?" Danny asked in awe as he sat on the floor in Timmy's room. "Yeah. Their names are Cosmo..." The green fairy popped up and waved at him. "...And Wanda, his wife...I got them when I was ten years old because I was miserable, and they're staying with me until I turn eighteen. Then they go back to Fairy World and I go on with my life." The pink fairy appeared beside Cosmo and also waved. "Hi! We're Timmy's fairy godparents!" They greeted. "...Who are you again?" Cosmo asked Danny. He ignored him and turned to Wanda. "So, fairies are real in this world, huh?" The half-ghost boy asked. "Yes we are." She said. "And from the way you guys kind of still look nervous around me, I'm guessing that you're not supposed to reveal yourselves to humans, eh?" "Nope...if we do, we'll get sent back to Fairy World because it's against Da Rules." Cosmo explained. "But since you're from another world, it's okay for us since you don't live here Danny." Wanda added.  
  
"That's cool and all, but how come you're not tiny like Timmy said you were? You're about the same height as Timmy's parents..." Danny pointed out. "And for some reason you guys look anime right now..." Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, we're like this because of the otaku curse." She said. "The otaku whatzits?" The boy asked, scratching his head. "The otaku curse...you know that weird girl who you saw fighting?" "Oh yeah, psycho chick." "Ever since it started Mara is always trying to capture Cosmo and Timmy to add to her collection of bishounen." The pink fairy explained. Danny looked puzzled. "Or in translation from Japanese, pretty boys. Like you are right now."  
  
Danny looked at himself in the mirror hanging on Timmy's closet and was shocked. "Whoa! I am good looking!" And it was true too. He had the same spiky style as the two other boys, except that he had black hair. His eyes were a shade of the sky, almost as blue as Timmy's. They held a kind look within them that made him unique as he smiled. "...Darn! He's better looking than us!" Timmy grumbled. "Now I'm all jealous now." Cosmo huffed, folding his arms and pouting. "See? Like I said." Wanda smirked, wondering if Danny was going to stay for a while.  
  
"Yeah, not to mention one tiny little thing..." Timmy snorted. Cosmo and Timmy caught each other's eyes and started turning red. "Er, that is to say...she put a little...yaoi curse on them." She said with a hint of disgust. "...Yaoi? What's that?" Danny asked. "Japanese for gay. Mostly it just describes just love relationships between males. Otherwise, if the relationship goes a tad bit...uh...how should I say this?" She mumbled, trying to think. "Graphic?" Danny suggested, getting a hint. "Sure, you can say that, then it becomes..." "NO!!! Don't say it!" Cosmo and Timmy yelled. "...Shounen-ai, which is boys' love." Wanda whispered to him. "NO!! EVIL!!!! GAH!! NO FOP SHOUNEN-AI DOUJINSHI!!!" The two older bishounen started screaming and smacking themselves in the heads as they ran around.  
  
"Er, let's just say you really don't want to see shounen-ai here." The pink fairy cringed as it started tugging at her mind. Cosmo and Timmy continued screaming and running around. "...I see...well I'll make sure to be on the lookout for any 'shounen-ai' around here." Danny said. "Oh, yeah before I do anything else, I have a secret too. Going ghost!" With a flash, Danny turned into his ghost form, with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes the same shade as Cosmo's. "I can turn into a ghost...when I'm like this, I'm Danny Phantom." "Darn! He's even better looking than us in ghost form too!" Timmy complained again. Cosmo said nothing but stared at Danny.  
  
"You have a nice ass like Timmy does in those tights..." He whispered in awe. Wanda growled deep in her throat and took out a big mallet. "COSMO HENTAI NO BAKA!!!" She screamed and pummeled him into the atmosphere, crashing through the roof. "Whoa! He disappeared just like Team Rocket does!" Danny whistled in approval. "What did you scream when you hit him?" "Oh, basically I just said, 'Cosmo you stupid pervert!' in Japanese." Wanda shrugged. "So what do you do when you're in ghost mode?" "Me? I fight crime and ghosts whenever they appear, and fly and turn invincible so I can go through things." Danny said, demonstrating it to them by flying though Timmy. "Gah! You're cold!" he shivered. "When I'm normal, my breath turns blue if there's a ghost nearby."  
  
"Wow..." "Yeah it is, but I'm stuck in your world. Can you take me home with your magic?" Timmy and Wanda looked at each other. "Actually, since we don't know what brought you here, we can't help you get back home. I guess you're going to have to stay here until we figure it out. Sorry, sweetie." "That's okay, I could use a break anyway...and since I have all the time in the world right now, I'd like to get to know you guys." The ghost boy turned back to normal with a smile and sat back down. "I can use all the friends I can get." Suddenly, Cosmo came screaming and crashing through the roof once again and landed on his face. "...Starting with getting to know you're an idiot, aren't you?" Danny smirked at the green-haired bishounen. "Thanks...I think?" Cosmo said before he passed out. 


	4. Friday Night Strip Poker Anyone?

The Bishounen Ghost Boy  
Ch.4- Friday Night Strip Poker Anyone? Pt.1  
  
It's Friday, and our favorite bishounen decide to have a movie night...so when it's Wanda's turn to go out and get a scary movie for them, little does she know what goes on when she's gone...  
  
"Hey guys, why don't we watch a scary movie?" Wanda asked as she walked into the living room. Danny, Cosmo, and Timmy were lounging on the couch playing Smash Bros. Melee on the Game Cube, not even noticing her. Their arms and legs were piled on top of each other so that all three were extremely comfortable lying there. "Eh? What did you say? Aw crap! I wasn't ready Mario!" Cosmo yelled as Yoshi was kicked off the screen at 250%. "Ha! Pay attention next time, pretty boy!" Danny smirked as he expertly executed another smash attack on him. Timmy stopped Mario just in time with one of Young Link's attacks.  
  
"He was my prey!" he said, throwing Mario off the cloud in the Yoshi's Story stage and scoring a point. "Ahem! I said, let's watch a scary movie." Wanda said, pulling the plug on the Game cube. "Hey! I was winning!" Timmy pouted. "Only by one point!" Danny shot at the older boy. "Anyway, what movie are you going to get?" Cosmo asked, shifting himself so that he was holding both boys back from killing each other. "I don't really know...I was hoping that you guys would suggest something." She said. "How about, Scream?" Cosmo asked. "Nah, that's crap...how about...Freddy V. Jason?" Timmy asked as he struggled to kill Danny. "No, get Texas Chainsaw massacre!" Danny argued. Suddenly, all three blinked when they thought about it. "Yeah, let's watch that." They said.  
  
Wanda sweatdropped, but she didn't mind. "Well, okay...I'll be gone for a few minutes, so don't do anything to wreck the house, okay?" "Okay!" All three boys said. She then poofed into thin air, leaving the three boys...alone. "...Well, while we wait for Wanda to get a good scary movie, let's play something to pass the time." Timmy suggested. "Any ideas?" Cosmo asked. "...Ooh, I know! How about, Twister?" Danny asked, waving his arm in the air. Cosmo and Timmy exchanged looks with each other, chuckling nervously. "Er...well...I don't know where the game is exactly, so let's play poker." Cosmo said. The truth really was that Wanda made them burn the game after the last time she caught them playing it in the bedroom alone with the door closed. So now Timmy and Cosmo had nothing to do. It was a good thing they didn't explain what happened to the game to Danny.  
  
"Okay, let's play strip poker then." The younger bishounen said, taking out a pack of cards from out of his pocket. "The rules are: 1. Every time someone gets the lowest cards, they have to strip off a piece of clothing. (For example, you have to take off your shoes and socks because they're one item together.) 2. The other people get to choose what type of clothing you have to strip off. And the last rule...um...can anyone think of anything else?" Danny asked, shuffling the cards. Cosmo took out a stereo and smirked. "Rule three...they have to dance like a Chippendales guy on top of the table while stripping." "...Okay...riiiggghht...whatever...now that you all know the rules for playing...anybody who's chicken can back out now."  
  
Nobody budged so therefore the Great Strip Poker game was now officially declared. Within a few minutes, there was a winner. "HA! Take it off, Cosmo!" Timmy smirked, pointing at his white shirt. The green-haired boy rolled his eyes and got on top of the table. "Fine...whatever." He then moved his hips, slowly fingering the knot of his tie, and seductively untied it, sticking his tongue out to lick it. Cosmo then threw the tie in the direction of the boys', and the youngest bishounen caught it. "Mmm...what kind of cologne do you have on?" The half-ghost boy asked, breathing in a sweet scent deeply. "Thought you'd never ask...its called 'Obsession' by Calvin Klein." He smirked; unbuttoning his shirt buttons one by one. He then slowly peeled off his white shirt, showing a well-built body with lightly tanned skin.  
  
It took both of the boys to mentally slap themselves in the head to keep from drooling over him. Cosmo threw his shirt to the side and sat back down, shuffling the cards. "Okay, whose turn is it to lose, eh?" Timmy and Danny gulped. "Uh...him!" They said, pointing at each other. Cosmo laughed, dealing the cards out. "Hahaha...eventually you're going to have to strip sometime you two." Within another few minutes, Timmy lost, and had to strip too. "I call this dance 'The freak shirt.'" He said. "...Why?" Danny asked. "Because..." Both Cosmo and Danny's mouths dropped open as Timmy started freak dancing in front of them, pretending to grind his hips against the tabletop on his hands and knees. "...Oh my..." Danny said, his eyes widening.  
  
He gulped, pulling at his shirt and wondering why it had suddenly got so hot in the room. Eventually Timmy finished his strip dance by pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the side. "Well, that was fun." He grinned, grabbing the cards once again. The ghost boy started turning red, wondering if he could think of a dance that would knock the socks off of the other two bishounen...after all, he was starting to become really good friends with him, and he should please them like they did for him. Timmy shuffled, and dealed cards to them. Cosmo picked up his cards and tried to look at Danny's, but he glared at him, covering his cards. In another few minutes, Danny was the loser as they threw down the cards in triumph. "HA!"  
  
Danny groaned and looked at his cards, then the other guys'. He threw them down in frustration and folded his arms. "...Do I really have to?" He asked. Cosmo glared at him. "Hey, you were the one who made up the rules, and you have to follow it too." "...But I didn't make up the Chippendales part!" Danny argued back. "You did!" "...I did?" Cosmo asked innocently. Timmy pointed at the table. "Well you did ask for another rule...so get up there!" Danny grumbled and reluctantly got on top of the table. He started to dance seductively in front of Cosmo and Timmy, who were giggling as they watched him.  
  
"Um...how about your pants...?" Danny's eyebrow cocked up as he lifted up his shirt. "No." he said flatly. "I dance better without my shirt on." He moved his hips just like Cosmo did but got down on his knees just like Timmy. "Ha! I can belly dance just as well as you can, Cosmo!" He laughed, showing his nice body as well. Just as he took off his shirt and about to do some really nasty freak dancing, Wanda poofed into the living room with a video in hand and popcorn bags in the other. "Okay, I got Texas Chainsaw Massacre and..." Her mouth dropped when she saw Cosmo and Timmy trying to stick dollar bills into Danny's jeans. The only thing she saw was all three of them without their shirts on.  
  
"...WHAT THE HELL!? I LEAVE FOR A FEW MINUTES AND WHEN I COME BACK YOU THREE ARE CHIPPENDALES DANCING ON THE COFFE TABLE!?" Wanda screamed in rage. The three bishounen looked at each other guiltily and slowly nodded. "It's the rules of strip poker that we made up." Danny explained. "...Strip poker...? ...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PLAYING STRIP POKER ANYWAY!? IT'S ALREADY BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU TWO ALREADY TRIED TO DO IT WHILE PLAYING TWISTER!" Wanda screamed again, pointing at Cosmo and Timmy. Danny looked at them. "Oh, so that's why she burned the Twister game..." he said in understanding.  
  
Yay, Chippendales dancing! WHOO hoo!! (Dances around, then notices stares) Ah...ahem... (Clears throat and regain composure) So, what did you think? If you thought this was evil then wait until the next chapter! As our favorite quartet watch their scary movie, lots of insanity goes on! Hmm...I wonder what it is? 


	5. Danny Plus Freddy And Jason Equals Chaos

The Bishounen Ghost Boy  
Ch.5-Danny plus Freddy and Jason Equals Chaos  
  
Danny, Timmy, and Cosmo finally manage to watch their movie without Wanda hurting them too bad. So when she gets bored within a few minutes after watching the movie and goes to bed, little does she know what goes on after everyone else goes to bed...  
  
"...Boring!" Wanda said as the last few minutes of the 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' passed by. "...How could you guys watch this crap? It's not even scary enough for me for some reason." When she didn't get an answer, she turned to see the three boys cuddled up together and shaking as their eyes were glued to the TV. "Look behind you!" Danny cried. "EEK!" Wanda's eyes grew flat as she watched them. "It's too horrible! Close your eyes!" Cosmo said, slapping a hand over his eyes. "EEE!! I can still hear the sounds of the teenagers being butchered by that messed up family!" Timmy 's eyes widened as he watched blood splatter all over the place. "Cool! ...I mean, eek!" Soon the movie was done, and Cosmo jumped up to put in another DVD. "Who wants to watch 'Freddy V. Jason' now?"  
  
"Ohh, me!" Timmy and Danny said, waving their hands around. Wanda rolled her eyes and got off the couch. "Eh, whatever...I'm leaving..." "...NO!! DON'T LEAVE US!!" They wailed, flinging themselves off the couch and latching onto her legs. "I'm too young to die!!!" Danny wailed. "...What are you talking about?" The pink-haired fairy asked. Danny looked up. "Don't you know!?" He said. "...Know what?" "If we watch that movie, all of us will die in seven days!" Cosmo and Timmy nodded in agreement. "Seven days!!!" They wailed. Wanda sweatdropped, shaking off the three bishounen. "Um, I think you're getting your horror movies confused...you're thinking of 'The Ring."  
  
The ghost boy blinked then thought about it. "You mean Samara isn't in the 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre!?" "Um, no." Cosmo and Timmy glared at him then smacked him upside the head. "You got us all worked up for nothing you moron!" Cosmo growled. "Now we're missing our movie!" "...Er...sorry?" Danny said. "...Eh...good enough..." Timmy said. "...To the TV!" The three bishounen then zoomed to the TV and proceeded to watch the rest of the movie. Wanda rolled her eyes once again. "...Men and their short attention spans!" she mumbled to herself before poofing to her room. When the three boys were sure that Wanda was gone, Cosmo broke out the cards and started dealing them on the coffee table. "More strip poker anyone?" he asked.  
  
As they started to play, Timmy nudged Danny. "Nice acting...I didn't think Wanda would fall for it." "Yeah, well it takes several experts like us to fool her." He said. Cosmo cleared his throat and looked at them. "So, who's ready to strip?" he asked. "...Are we stripping down all the way?" Timmy asked. "Yep, because we haven't finished playing when Wanda interrupted us, remember?" Danny explained. "Oh, well yeah I know that, but if my memory serves me correctly, I remember that Danny didn't finish strip dancing for us." Timmy smirked, folding his arms and looking at the younger teenager.  
  
Even later that night...  
  
Danny pulled the covers up to his chin as he looked around the dark room. He jumped in fear as a tree branch scratched against the window. "Oh my god!! This is just like the movie!! First the storm gets closer, things get scarier, then either Freddy or Jason comes and tries to kill me!!" Images of himself cut up into little sausage links flashed through his mind, causing the teen to nearly have a heart attack. Unable to stay by himself any longer, he cautiously edged out of bed, slowly making his way to the door. As he reached for the knob, a loud rumble of thunder erupted, causing the teen to retreat back to his bed and hide under the covers. "...Wait a second! I'm a halfa! I shouldn't be afraid of scary things!" Danny told himself, tossing the blankets aside.  
  
He gasped as lightning once again lit the room, casting the shadow of a body on the wall. Danny opened his mouth in a mute scream before dashing from the room. He ran down the hallway and skidded to a stop in front of Timmy's room. He quickly opened the door, gasping as he found an empty bed. "Timmy?!" No answer. Fearing that the evil murderers had gotten to the older teen, Danny continued his search throughout the Turner house, eventually ending up in the kitchen. As he fumbled with the light switch, he found out that the storm had knocked out the power. He squinted into the room, trying desperately to see through the dark. His eyes widened as the room once again lit up from the lightning, revealing Timmy, who was motionless with his head buried in a bowl of cereal.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! FREDDY AND JASON DROWNED TIMMY!!" Danny screamed, running around in a small circle with his arms flailing. The teenage halfa managed to feel his way to Timmy, aided by the occasional bursts of lightning outside. The ebony-haired boy poked at the motionless teenager, his hand shaking the entire time. Danny attempted to calm his racing heart down as he started to walk away, hoping to find someone who wasn't murdered yet. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Timmy moan. Danny spun around gasping, when he saw the older boy was sitting up with pieces of cereal stuck to his face.  
  
"ZOMBIE!!!" The halfa screamed, grabbing the cereal box from the table before beating the other boy with it. "WHA?!" Timmy fell to the floor and covered his head as Danny continued hitting him with the box, yelling something about him being undead. "Danny! Quit it! I fell asleep!" "You can't fool me! You would've drowned in the milk!" Danny shouted. "I didn't have any milk in there! I was too tired to pour it! So cut it out! I haven't gotten to look at the box yet!" Danny blinked and stopped his assault, the cereal box still raised above his head. "Oh...sorry." Timmy pulled himself off the floor and brushed his pajamas off. "I think I have a marshmallow in my eye." Danny laughed nervously and tossed the box back on the table.  
  
"Well then you shouldn't fall asleep in your cereal." "Whatever. So what are you doing up? I'm only here for a midnight snack." Timmy asked, spooning some cereal into his mouth. Danny suddenly remembered why he was looking for Timmy, and looked around the dark room cautiously, edging closer to the other boy. "Freddy Kuger and Jason is after me..." he whispered. Timmy raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you half-ghost? I thought you scared people instead?" "I know, but they're coming after me!" "But Danny, its just a mov..."  
  
"You don't understand!" Danny cried, grabbing Timmy's shirt. "Weren't you paying attention to the movie!? First there's a thunderstorm, and then stuff outside is supposed to scare me, and now we have to figure out where Jason or Freddy is hiding before they find us!! Don't you know they kill off the virgins first??! I don't wanna die a virgin!!" Timmy blinked. "Um, I thought they killed off the sluts first? Usually in every scary movie the sluts die, and the virgins live." Danny thought about it. "Oh...yeah..." He then shook his head. "But not in this movie, buddy! Whoever kills the most people gets to kill everyone else!" Timmy gently pried Danny's hands off his shirt, patting them calmly with the younger boy blushing a bit.  
  
"Okay, well first off...Jason and Freddy don't exist. Second, it's just a stupid scary fake--" Timmy stopped short as lightning again lit the room. The two boys looked out the window as a low moaning sound caught their attention. A figure outside was pressing itself against the window, clawing at the glass and making inhuman noises. "IT'S FREDDY KUGER AND/OR JASON!!!" Danny screamed, pointing in horror. Timmy tried to say something, but he paled as another flash of lightning revealed that the figure had disappeared. "THEY"RE COMING FOR US!!!" He managed to scream. The two boys looked at each other before they began screaming in horror.  
  
Muahahahahahahaha!!! I mean, oh no! Danny and Timmy are being hounded...but by who or what? And besides, everyone knows, right? No? Oh well, find out in the next chapter of 'The Bishounen Ghost Boy'! ...Oh yeah, I almost forgot...I decided to hold a contest for all you fangirls of Danny Phantom and Fairly Odd Parents! If you can quote every single line of stupidity that Cosmo, Timmy, and Danny get whacked/yelled at for in all of my stories, the top three winners get to choose the man of their dreams and spend an entire chapter with them, courtesy of me, ObiOtaku16! So get crackin' and start quotin'! (Oh and has anyone seen the new FOP movie, 'Channel Chasers?' I've seen it twice! )  
  
In the meantime, the three bishounen wait in dread for the next insane chapter...  
  
Danny: Oh dear God, no fangirls!!! (whines) Why are you doing this to me, Obi!? T T  
  
Timmy: At least whoever I get stuck with, she better not be like Mara! Or else I'll jump out a window! .

Cosmo: Any girl's better than Mara! Trust me! In chapter 10 of Fairly Odd Parents Goes Anime...or was it 11? I forgot...she tried to force on me...well you know...;;  
  
Timmy: Oh yeah, I remember.  
  
Danny: Eh? What are you guys talking about?  
  
Timmy: The time Mara almost gave Cosmo...well you know.  
  
Danny: What?  
  
Cosmo: ...Head.  
  
Danny: My God! How horrible! Oh well.   
  
Cosmo: Whaddaya mean, oh well?? .  
  
Danny: It probably isn't so bad. I have to admit, she is kind of cute for a psycho.   
  
Timmy: ...WHAT!? ARE YOU ON CRACK?? OO  
  
Cosmo: Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done with Danny?! OO  
  
Danny: Um...wait! I'm being possessed by Mara's evilness! Really! ;;  
  
Timmy: ...Oh. ( '' )  
  
(Cosmo and Timmy look at each other before taking out huge hammers that said Evil Be-Gone on it and brandishing them menacingly)  
  
Cosmo and Timmy: Then we must squash the evil!!! Maho Mushi Evil Exorcism Plus!!! .  
  
Danny: EEEKKK!!! (Runs away)  
  
And more insanity ensures... please R&R! Thank you! 


	6. EEEK! Oh, It's Just You

**The Bishounen Ghost Boy**

**Ch.6- EEE! Oh Wait...That's Just You**

While Timmy and Danny are scared of the so-called 'murderers', Cosmo and Wanda are having problems of their own too. They think there's monsters around!

Danny and Timmy dove under the table just as lightning flashed again. "...Do you think they'll find us??" Timmy asked, glancing around the dark room from his hiding place. "Well judging what I saw, Freddy and Jason are tall, so they probably won't find us!" "Unless they look under things!" Timmy said, wringing his hands together nervously. The halfa's eyes widened as he looked around the dark room as if it was going to swallow them whole. "Uh, should we hide somewhere else then?" He asked.

The older teen blinked and stared at the younger one, processing what he said. Suddenly, both boys leapt up and ran from the kitchen, running into the living room. "Where should we hide?" Timmy asked, jumping from foot to foot as he searched for any signs of the killers. Danny looked frantically around the room, finally pointing to a large ledge built into the wall. "There! We'll be able to see anything!"

Cosmo struggled to wake up as he made his way down the stairs, having been jolted awake by the thunder. "Stupid storm...I need sleep...those two boys annoy the energy out of me when they lose in poker..." He yawned as he reached the bottom of the stairs, reaching out to flip on the light switch. He rolled his eyes when he realized the power was knocked out. Shrugging it off, Cosmo continued his journey to the kitchen, wanting to grab a glass of warm milk to knock him out for the rest of the night.

Danny and Timmy snapped to attention as they saw some movement in the living room. "What's that?!?" Danny whispered, pointing at the mumbling figure as it moved across the room. Timmy squinted and rubbed his chin as he did so. "Look at its hair! It's a lot crazier than ours!" "Quiet!" Danny snapped, slapping a hand over the older teen's mouth. "It's gonna hear you! Look at it...it's slouched and seems to be mumbling about something." The two fell silent again as the struggled to hear what the creature was saying through the noise the storm was making. Timmy gasped when he caught a bit of it. "Did...did it say something about knocking someone out?" Before Danny could reply, the creature stopped and turned towards them, standing completely still.

"Idiot!" The halfa said as quietly as possible. "Now it's going to find us and kill us!" Timmy tensed a bit as the still shadowed figure began walking in their direction. "Do...do you think it saw us up there?" Timmy questioned. "Doesn't matter. We need to take down those insane killers before they get us. On three, we attack." Danny quietly transformed into a ghost. "One...two..." Cosmo blinked sleepily as he shuffled across the living room, mumbling something about knocking himself out and be done with it. He had heard a small sound, and he slowly walked to investigate when suddenly...

"THREE!!" Cosmo looked up and screamed as two figures came hurtling towards him from the ceiling.

Cosmo gasped for air as he skidded in front of his and Wanda's room. Having lived in Timmy's house for nearly six years, he knew the layout of the house like the back of his hand. So the darkness didn't throw him off in the least. He bolted into the room and ran to the bed, shaking the pink-haired woman frantically until she woke up. "Wha? Cosmo, it's three in the morning!" She mumbled, going back to sleep. "Wanda, wake up! I need your help!" Wanda sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Huh? What's wrong?" The green-haired man nervously paced the floor of the room.

"I walked towards the kitchen to get something, but then something attacked me! Two really, and one of them tried to bite me!" Wanda blinked, scratching her head. "Maybe they're after you because you have a pretty face and you look good enough to eat!" She joked. Cosmo wailed and threw himself on the floor. "But I'm too young and good-looking to get eaten!" Wanda's face turned sour. "Oh get up, I was just joking. And besides, if there were psycho killers after you, they usually kill the sluts first. Trust me, I know." She said, pulling him up. "Well, I guess you're gonna die first, eh?" Cosmo asked. **THWAP!**

Timmy slowly made his way into another room, his hand running across the wall to keep him on track. "Danny, I thought you said you knew where the stairs were!" He grumbled. Hearing no response from the younger teenager, he whirled around and felt a tingle of fear going up his spine as he realized he was alone in the dark. And Freddy and Jason were coming after him. He heard the stairs behind him, which he had been walking away from, starting to creak. !" Timmy ran away, but managed to run smack into a wall and knock himself unconscious. Cosmo and Wanda stiffened as they heard a thump coming from downstairs.

"What do you think that was?" Cosmo whispered to Wanda. "Sounds like Timmy running into the walls again...but I could just be hearing things." Wanda said. The green-haired bishounen wasn't really completely satisfied with the answer, but nevertheless followed closely behind his wife as they journeyed farther into the dark hallways of the Turner house. Danny mumbled in annoyance as he ran into another wall, rubbing his nose in pain. "How the hell can Timmy not run into the walls?" he asked in an annoyed voice, turning around and expecting the older boy behind him. "Timmy?" The brown-haired bishounen wasn't there, making the halfa gasp and run into the walls again in horror.

Danny suddenly tripped over something and sprawled onto the floor with a thud. Realizing that it wasn't moving, he poked it a bit. A flash of lightning lit up the room, revealing and unconscious Timmy next to him. Danny let out a scream of terror, unable to move. Cosmo and Wanda whirled around as they heard the sound. "Was that...Danny?" Wanda asked. "I thought halfas weren't scared of anything." Cosmo shrugged. "Maybe he's one of those sissy halfas?" He said. "And he's being attacked by the creatures that attacked me?" Wanda looked at him flatly. "Do you enjoy other's people demise?" She asked. GASP "How did you know?" Cosmo demanded. "I'm a know-it-all...now are you gonna help Danny?" The pink-haired bishoujo ran into the direction with Cosmo as well.

"Hm...I must keep my secret diary somewhere else other than under the mattress." He mumbled to himself. Danny snapped his head up and he saw two figures running into the room where he was in. His green eyes narrowed angrily, thinking that they killed Timmy. "REVENGE!! DIE, FREDDY AND JASON!!" He yelled, jumping up and creating two orbs of power in his hands. "Freddy and Jason? What the hell?!" Cosmo and Wanda blinked and looked at each other. The two fairies screamed in horror and they were tackled to the ground. Timmy managed to regain consciousness and sit up. He noticed that a fight was going on, and he flicked on a flashlight he had with him the whole time but was too scared to turn it on.

He gasped as he discovered that Cosmo and Wanda and Danny were fighting each other, yelling something about evil machete wielding people attacking them. As the flashlight shone on them, they stopped and blinked in confusion like a deer caught in a headlight. "ACK!!" Danny was too busy being choked by his own hands. Timmy rolled his eyes and pried Danny's hands off his neck and thwaped him across the head with the flashlight. "Hey! I thought you were dead!" He said. Timmy whacked him again. "I wasn't even dead to begin with! I just ran into the wall, that's all!" Cosmo and Wanda snorted, trying to hold in their laughter.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" He yelled at them. Finally, the group explained what had happened, and they figured out they weren't any psycho killers in the first place...it was all just a figment of their imagination and the movie that they watched. "But who was that shadow on the wall, and its face was pressed against the glass?" Danny asked. Nobody could think of an explanation. In the meantime, an otaku named Ash the stampeed walked around the house, mumbling something about appearing in a Fairly Odd Parents story but not able to get into the house to do so.

"Why won't they let me in? I know Timmy and Danny saw me with my face pressed against the kitchen glass window. Did they think I was a psycho killer and freaked out everyone else?" Ash the stampeed thought about it. "...Nah..." He peered into the window, seeing Danny, Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy sitting around and talking about something. He began to wave his arms around to get their attention. Danny caught the movement, and pointed at it. "THERE HE IS!!" He screamed. Without thinking about it, Danny summoned up a ball of energy and sent it hurtling towards the window. He launched Ash the stampeed into the air and making him disappear into the storm.

Sorry if I haven't updated in a while! Got lots of things to do and stuff. Anyway, the next chapter stars ZAGRH8R who won the contest I placed in chapter five. But there was a bit of a misunderstanding when I said three. I really meant one winner. It's a good thing Ash vault rose Garden pointed out that people would copy and paste, so I guess that contest was a dud. But don't worry! You still get to appear winner of the contest! So...just sit back and relax...

In the break room...

Danny: Ha ha. ObiOtaku screwed up.

Cosmo and Timmy: Hahahahahahaha...

Voice Coming From Cloud: Hey! I didn't know! Besides, I can always make up a new and better contest! Isn't that right, Wanda?

Wanda: (Not paying attention) Eh? Oh...yeah! Of course!

Voice Coming From Cloud: You're not being very helpful.

Wanda: Sorry...it's just that I was looking at this really cool Yu-Gi-Oh magazine with a dreamy Marik on the cover. Isn't he hot?

Voice Coming from Cloud: Hm...I wonder...

(Goes away to think of another evil chapter)

Cosmo: Wanda!

Wanda: What?

Timmy: You just gave ObiOtaku an idea!

Wanda: I did?

Danny: Uh, yeah.

Wanda: Cool.

(The three bishounen sweatdrop as the pink-haired fairy goes back to squealing over the centerfold of Jonouchi, Kyou, Marik, Honda, and Yugi.)

Cosmo, Timmy, and Danny: We're doomed.


	7. It's Time To Duel! Well, Sort Of Pt1

**The Bishounen Ghost Boy**

**Ch.7- It's Time To Duel! Well, Sort Of...Pt.1**

When Danny and Timmy decide to try Duel Monsters, they wish for a few people to teach them how to play...with a bit of craziness added to it!

"Hey guys, what you doing?" Cosmo asked as he poofed into the room where Danny and Timmy were playing what looked to be a card game. "Eh? Oh, Danny and I decided to play that popular game called 'Duel Monsters' on that Yu-Gi-Oh show." Timmy answered, reading the instructions. Cosmo sniffed and took the booklet, poofing it out of sight. "You don't need to read that! Why not just learn from the experts themselves?" he asked. "That's a great idea, Cosmo!" Danny said. But he paused a bit, remembering what happened a few days ago. "Oh wait, never mind...I'm still traumatized when we played poker." "Ah, don't be a worrywart! Your card game doesn't have to do anything with stripping! So, are you still game?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh...all right. Timmy, wish for Yugi, Jonouchi, Marik, Seto, and everyone else that plays Duel Monsters here." Danny said to the older teen. Timmy looked up at Cosmo. "I want that in wish form please!" "All right, here it goes!" The green-haired fairy's wand glowed, and a group of people appeared in the middle of the room. "...Hmm? Where am I? This isn't the Battle City finals!" Seto Kaiba said. "It seems to be that we are in some weird Shadow Realm that Marik dragged us into." Yami Yugi looked around the pink-hatted teenager's room. "...And from the looks of it, a not very flashy one." "...Hey! My room is cool!" Timmy yelled, throwing a stuffed animal tiger toy at Yami, which bounced off his big hair.

"Oh, hello. You must be people who also got stuck in the Shadow Realm...am I right?" Yami asked, finally turning around. Danny and Cosmo blinked, with Timmy's face getting a really annoyed look. "Um, no. My name is Timmy Turner. You my friends...were wished here by me so you can teach my friend and I how to play Duel Monsters." Timmy explained. "Wish? How is that possible? Do you have a Millennium item?" Yami asked. Timmy slapped his face in frustration. "No...I don't." "Then we're not in a Shadow Realm?" Seto asked. "Duh." Danny said flatly. "Oh...well...okay then. Hey guys! You can stop beating up Marik now!" Yugi called out over his shoulder as he transformed into his regular self.

Danny, Timmy, and Cosmo sweatdropped as they saw Kyou, Jonouchi, and Honda bring in a beaten-up Marik into the room. "I TOLD you I didn't send you to a Shadow Realm!" He grumbled, as he was dragged in. "Oh, well you should have told us earlier." Jonouchi snorted. Suddenly, a squeal of joy was heard. "AHHH!!! ISN'T THAT THE VOICE OF MY BELOVED JONOUCHI!!!???" Everyone snapped their head towards the direction of the sound and saw a girl standing at the doorway of the bedroom. She had hearts in her eyes as she gazed at the blonde dueler with long hair. "Eh...do I know you?" Jonouchi asked as the girl zoomed up to him. Flowers appeared between them and flowed around as she introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm an anime otaku named ZAGR8R, and I'm like...your biggest fan!! I won a contest to meet you in person, and now...EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" She screamed and launched herself at him, knocking him to the floor. ? He's a prize?" Yugi asked as he watched ZAGRH8R smother him with kisses and hugs. "ObiOtaku16 held a contest to see whoever is the first person to find quotes where we get whacked." Danny explained. "And this girl won?" Seto asked. "Yep!" Jonouchi turned red as the fangirl kept ranting about how cool he was. "Wow! This ObiOtaku sure picked out a gorgeous gal for me!" He said happily. "Uh huh." Cosmo said absently. ZAGRH8R growled and threw a rock at the fairy, knocking him out. He promptly dropped to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Take that!" "...So, what are we here for anyway?" Kyou asked as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "My name is Danny Fenton and I want to learn how to play Duel Monsters." Danny said so Timmy wouldn't have to repeat himself. "The guy that that one chick knocked out, his name is Cosmo, and his wife's name is Wanda, but she's not here now." "I see...well my name is Kyou..." "Oh don't worry, I know who you all are." Danny said. "EEK! You're a stalker, aren't you??" Seto said, pointing at the younger teenager. "Er...what?" Danny asked. "You pervert!!!" Seto screamed again, lifting up his jacket like a sissy and jumping onto a chair. "...Will you stop writing Seto into a sissy guy?!" Danny yelled at the cloud floating above them.

"Eh? Oh very well...I don't see where the fun is if I don't have fun." A voice grumbled from the cloud. Almost instantly, Seto returned to normal. "...What the hell just happened? I feel like someone was toying with my personality or something...and why am I on this chair??" He demanded. Everyone except Jonouchi, who was still being glomped, just put on straight faces and tried hard to hide their snickering. "Tell me or else I shall bring my Blue Eyes out to punish you on behalf of the name of Kaiba!" Seto yelled, giving extremely unpleasant looks. Yugi put his hands under his chin and fluttered his eyelashes at Seto. "Why don't you try it...girly boy? Or should I say...Sailor Seto?" "Grr...I shall have my revenge!!" Seto growled, walking away and plopping himself down on Timmy's bed to plan an evil plan.

Meanwhile, outside the window of the Turner house, Mara the evil otaku heard voices of anime boys, and put on an evil smile. "Eh? Do I hear the sound of Kaiba-chan and everyone on that Yu-Gi-oh show? Hmm...it has been at least three chapters since I last appeared...I think I shall go visit them...and have a little fun too...ohohohohohohohohoho!!" But little did she know that ZAGRH8R was up there to protect her Jono-chan...


	8. It's Time To Duel! Well, Sort Of Pt2

**The Bishounen Ghost Boy**

**Ch.8- It's Time To Duel! Well, Sort Of...Pt.2**

Just as the Yu-Gi-Oh cast is just about to teach Danny and Timmy how to play, trouble arrives with the name of Mara!

Seto was still busy thinking about his plans to humilate Yugi as usual, when he saw a girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes appear in front of him before disappearing. "...EH?" Seto said before getting up and looking out the window. "I see that Yugi has managed to humiliate you once again, eh Seto?" She asked as she jumped back up on her trampoline, which he could see on the ground below. "...Who the hell are you, and how do you know my name!?" Seto demanded. "Are you a stalker?!" She jumped back up one more time and tried to jump into the house, but all she managed to do was whack her head on the window sill. Seto could hear cursing as she fell on the ground. He rolled his eyes.

He was about to go out the window himself, but the girl immediately recovered and threw a grappling hook onto the window, almost throwing it at Seto's head. Luckily he squealed in fear and jumped to the side. She then climbed up the house and climbed into the window. "Close, but not really." She grinned up at him evilly. "My name is Mara, and I'm an otaku." She said.

When Seto was about to say something, she let out a growl of rage and started beating him in the head with a plastic sword. "OW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!?" He screamed at her. Mara sniffed, and tossed her hair behind her. "Some gentleman you are...not helping a cute girl like me when she's hurt." "WHAT!? DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE A HELPLESS LITTLE GIRL!!?? YOU ALMOST FREAKIN' KILLED ME!! AND WE HARDLY EVEN SAID ANYTHING TO EACH OTHER!!" Seto screamed again. Mara smiled. "Just take a chill pill, Seto dear. You'll break a blood vessel that way."

A few minutes passed, and she finally walked into the house, where Danny and Timmy's mouths drop open. Including Wanda's and Cosmo's. "...What the hell is she doing here!?" Danny demanded, pointing at the evil otaku. Mara said nothing but twirled around the room, getting a lot of attention from the guys. "...Wow, you're gorgeous." Honda said, getting hearts in his eyes. She looked at him, and turned her nose up at him. Honda wailed and ran away to a corner. "...WAAAHHH!! SHE THINKS I'M UGLY!!" "How? She didn't even say a word to you." Marik said. "She has psycho powers!" Honda said, in a hushed voice. "..Okay..." Ryou said.

Mara let out squeal of joy as she saw little Yugi. Hearts appeared in her eyes as she saw the pointy-haired freshman. "Ahh, Yugi-chan!!! Come to my bosom!" She then grappled the teenager to her, squishing him into her breasts. "You're so kawaii!!" Yugi turned red while Jonouchi grew jealous. "Hey! Why don't I get hugged like that?!" He demanded, getting thwaped in the head by ZAGRH8R. The brown-haired bishoujo looked coolly at him. "One, because you're not as cute, and two, you're not shorter than me." The blond boy sweatdropped at her words. "Isn't that right, Yugi?" Mara asked. "...Yugi?" When Mara released him, blood splurted out of his nose and he had x's for eyes. "Yugi!! Speak to me!!" She cried, shaking his unconscious body.

"...Oh my God! She killed Yugi!" Kyle said. The Yu-Gi-Oh cast looked at the two elementary school kids that appeared out of nowhere with weird looks on their faces. "See, I told you this isn't the right time to use that line!" Kyle said. "Yeah, well at least ObiOtaku16 is paying us to appear for a few seconds anyway!" Stan argued back. "No she isn't." "What? Dammit!" When the two South Park kids left, all everyone could was just say, "...Right..."

Mara smirked and folded her arms. "Get me a soda, Kaiba." "...Hey! You just can't order me around like that!" Seto growled. "You're not the boss of me!" Mara sneered as she stared at Seto. She took out a whip and cracked it over his head. "On your knees, dog!" Seto let out a girly squeal and ran away from the bishounen trainer with arms flailing in the air. Mara looked at the other bishounen in the room and cracked the whip in the air threateningly. "Anyone else to disobey me?" She asked. They all shook their heads no.

Marik started twiddling his fingers like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons. "Excellent..." "What was that for? Ryou asked. Marik shrugged. "I don't know...I guess I've been watching too much 'Simpsons'." "...A bunch of randomness, I say." Yugi said.

"Hey, what does this golden thingy do?" Timmy picked up the Millenium rod, which was stupidly left on Timmy's bed and suddenly an aura surrounded him. His eyes had swirlies in them as he was possessed. "Ohh...this body feels nice...a bit scrawny though...oh well! With this new body, I shall reclaim my right to rule the world!" "Ack! I warned you Turner, and you didn't listen!! Just put the rod down!!" Marik said with wide eyes.

As Mara grabbed the Millenium rod away from Marik, everyone's eyes widened. "No! Don't touch it!" Electricity crackled from the rod, and the evil spirit slowly possessed Mara. "OH MY GOD, LOOK AT HER EYES!!" Marik's eyes widened as large as dinner plates. "Why did you let her grab it?! She's gonna capture you all for some evil usage!" ZAGRH8R yelled. "EEK! We're screwed!" Danny cried. "Ah yes...I've never been in a female's body...it feels good." Mara said as swirlies appeared in her eyes. Everyone blinked in shock. "No way!" Mara ambled towards the group and swung the rod at them. "Take that!" "GYAAAHHH!!!' Everyone screamed, jumping out of the way.

Mara started to point the rod at Jounouchi, but she tripped over the rug and sent the rod flying, where the pointy side embedded itself in the blond dueler's head. "Pwah." "OH MY GOD!!! Jounouchi?!" ZAGRH8R cried. "Huh? What's going on?" Mara asked as she found herself on the ground. "Mara, quick! Behind you!" Her eyes bugged out as she saw a possessed Jonouchi with bandages and blood running down his forehead, and he was holding the Millenium rod. "AHH! ZOMBIE!!" She screamed. "SOMEBODY AIM FOR THE HEAD!! KILL IT! KILL IT!!" She ran off with Jounouchi walking after her, waving the rod in the air. "Just keep running!" Cosmo yelled after her.


End file.
